


Out of Reach

by fulcrumania



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrumania/pseuds/fulcrumania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy hits hardest to the hopeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

As long as she could remember, Fujino never had a moment where she could hang out with her friends on a "girl's day out".

Even as a kid, she wasn't allowed to mingle with the other children outside of school, as she always had so-called "family duties" instead, as decreed by her father.

At first, she didn't understand, as she had no idea why she needed to be kept away from the others. But, as she grew older, she came to realize that she had an abnormality. Not being able to feel pain (or any other negative emotion for that matter) was quite a huge hindrance, and she highly doubted that society would even accept a being like her in the first place.

As she turned down any offers or chances to hang out, she would sometimes wonder what it'd be like to hang out with just her friends. Being able to laugh whilst sharing jokes and precious memories with them...nevertheless, she'd leave that thought be. Even if she were to be left behind, she didn't mind. She was already unfit for the norms, so it was pretty much pointless.

 

~~~~~~

 

A summer rain in mid-August. People were scrambling around to keep themselves dry at any cost. The only exception to this mad rush was a purple-haired girl walking through the crowd, who'd sometimes stumble around a bit, and clutched her stomach like a lost, broken doll.

Moving through the seemingly endless wave of people, she paid no mind to their daily lives. As long as she kept the illusion that nothing was wrong, then nobody would suspect a thing.

However, that was soon to be broken when two girls went past her, jabbering about animatedly all the while.

Fujino twitched a bit as she raised her head to look at them, their cheerful laughter ringing through her ears. This made her bit her lip slightly, feeling as if their amusement was tailor-made to mock her. She, who had nary a "bad" thought or notion for her entire life, felt something strong rise exponentially, as if it had been dwelling inside for a long time. Disgust, perhaps? But, it was too simple of a label for the ever-growing emotion that churned inside of her.

The scene of those girls passing by replayed in her mind, becoming more unbearable to her by the second. She doesn't know them, but she hated them. Not because they existed, but their laughter, their smiles, an air of confidence which allows them to stand proud and strong...

Fujino utterly despised what she could never attain.

Though she didn't know what this feeling was, she'll keep moving on. For now, she had to continue finding the way to becoming alive.


End file.
